


[VID] Anything For You

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Comfort, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Loyalty, Musicals, OT4, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Wraith-kidnapping rescues to babysitting to self-sacrifice, a look at everything the Atlantis crew would do for one another. Also known as "Ronon loves physical affection, and John makes angsty faces when he thinks about losing his friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "I'd Do Anything" from Oliver! (London Theatre Orchestra and Cast recording)  
> Length: 2:43  
> Content notes: General spoilers for all seasons of SGA.  
> Physical warnings: Clips at the end speed up to one frame each.  
> Beta: Thanks to Dee for looking over a nearly final draft. Stuff that fails here is my fault. As always, constructive criticism is welcome as I try to evolve my vidding.
> 
> Finally went in and finished one of the vids I started 2 years ago and had to rebuild twice. Let's consider this an exercise in beat-cutting and POV that may or may not work: John and Rodney in the first section, team in the second, crew in the third.

On Vimeo: <http://vimeo.com/27074317>

 

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5AF2XTj9Ak>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/931eed29v9wm5ad/anything_for_you_-_by_bironic.mp4)

 

LYRICS

_[spoken -- Nancy and Dodger]_  
So, how's it go, then, Dodger? It's all bowing and hats off  
And "don't let your petticoat dangle in the mud, my darling"  
And I'll go last  
No, I'll go last  
Oh! If you insist

_[sung -- Dodger and Nancy]_  
I'd do anything for you, dear  
Anything  
For you mean everything to me  
I know that I'd go anywhere for your smile  
Anywhere  
For your smile everywhere I'd see

Would you climb a hill?  
Anything  
Wear a daffodil?  
Anything  
Leave me all your will?  
Anything  
Even fight my Bill?  
What, fisticuffs?

I'd risk everything for one kiss  
Everything  
Yes I'd do anything  
Anything?  
Anything for you

_[spoken -- Nancy]_  
Here, now, Oliver  
You just do everything you saw Dodger do  
And I'll help you out with the words, all right?  
So it's "I'd do anything—"

_[sung -- Oliver and Bet]_  
I'd do anything for you, dear  
Anything  
For you mean everything to me  
I know that I'd go anywhere for your smile  
Anywhere  
For your smile everywhere I'd see

Would you lace my shoe?  
Anything  
Paint your face bright blue?  
Anything  
Catch a kangaroo?  
Anything  
Go to Timbuktu?  
And back again

I'd risk everything for one kiss  
Everything  
Yes I'd do anything  
Anything?  
Anything for you

_[sung -- Fagin and chorus]_  
Would you rob a shop?  
Anything  
Would you risk the drop?  
Anything  
Though your eyes go "pop"?  
Anything  
When you come down, plop?  
Hang everything

We'd risk life and limb  
To keep you in the swim  
Yes we'd do anything  
Anything?  
Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/261081.html>


End file.
